PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tissue Engineering and Cell Models Core (TECM) enables DDRCC investigators to address key questions relating to causality and mechanisms by providing novel and vetted experimental models that can be customized to their needs. It was established 21 months ago, replacing the Genomics and Molecular Engineering (GME) Core of the DDRCC. The reorganization of the Core was a direct result of two sequential annual needs assessments indicating strong interest by the membership for more physiologically-relevant experimental models to study digestive health and diseases. The TECM has three major components: (1) A centralized repository and facility for established and primary gut-relevant cell lines, which was originally part of the host-microbe core, but moved to the TECM to centralize all cell and tissue experimental systems, (2) A tissue engineering component that includes customizing and developing intestinal organoid technologies for specific applications needed by DDRCC users, and (3) an experimental systems component that includes in vivo models (rodent microsurgery and C. elegans), ex vivo models, and live functional assays. Inherent to these services, the TECM provides training and education, opportunities for cost-savings through bulk purchases (serum, disposables, etc), and technical expertise that saves investigators time and insure high quality of services. The TECM is inextricably tied to the other DDRCC cores. The integrated Translational Research (ITR) and the Host-Microbe (HM) cores are essential for providing cells, tissues, and patient samples for establishing the experimental models. The Tissue and Cell Analysis (TCA) core provides investigators with the means to analyze data derived from the model systems. Thus, the TECM Core has had great impact in enabling DDRCC members to advance knowledge in the thematic areas fostered by the DDRCC which focus on the study of IBD, host-microbe interactions, mucosal immunology and inflammation. In the past year, it was used by 86% of the DDRCC membership and was used in 195 peer-reviewed publications or 65% of the total (306) DDRCC-acknowledged publications during this period. The TECM has promoted interaction, collaboration, cost-sharing, and efficient resources utilization, and, at the same time, has enhanced the capabilities of our investigators.